When a baseball or softball pitcher prepares to practice pitching techniques, the pitcher ordinarily arranges for some one to catch the ball. Such an arrangement, by the pitcher, (a) limits practice time, (b) determines when a pitcher can practice, and (c) involves two people in an exercise that principally heightens the athletic skill of only one of them, namely, the pitcher. Experience directs this inventor to appreciate that pitchers ought to practice under circumstances that most nearly simulate actual game pitching to the exclusion of the dependency on others to do so. In this regard, it is a requirement of particular significance that the pitcher position himself at a regulated distance from the pitching target. Such a reqirement is easily met when the pitcher has access to a regularly structured ball field, where home plate and pitcher's mound is well established. Clearly, such an arrangement permits a single pitcher to operate for a period of time and usually to the inconvenience to other ball players whose game skills are also demanding of refinement. Of equal importance to the pitcher's delivery of the ball into the target zone is his technique or body motion on the mound. The pitcher's body stance, feet position, and pitch-follow-through are as important as the type of pitch he is attempting to deliver. The practicing pitcher needs to be constantly aware of his body movements prior to and after ball delivery to the target zone.
To some degree the prior art has been cognizant of such practice problems in the industry as is reflected in U.S. Pat No. 3,172,661 which issued on Mar. 9, 1965 to E. Scheemaeker. The patentee discloses a backstop target that can also retain captured balls thrown thereat. L. Poitras, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,369 and issuing on May 16, 1989, discloses a baseball pitching target that is easily transported.
It will be noted that the target device disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. '661 is provided with a relatively small ball-retaining receptacle. On the other hand, the target device set forth in the U.S. Pat. No. '369 has no ball-retaining receptacle at all. Moreover, neither of the patented devices disclose a cooperating pitcher's mound, so vital to the developement of one's total pitching skills.
The practice pitching system of the present invention simplifies the practice process for the pitcher by supporting a more total and inclusive pitching technique, and is useful to those individuals who perform as baseball or softball pitchers. With the use of sound judgment, the pitching target and cooperating mound of this invention, may be installed anywhere. The inventive and readily mobile target with cooperating mound is indicative that the practicing pitcher (1) does not have to tie-up a baseball diamond to the expense to teammates, (2) is not constrained by time at practice, (3) does not require another individual to serve as a ball catcher, and (4) is better able to appreciate his body motion whether or not a live pitch is thrown. Further, several pitchers, requiring practice, may use other of the same units to this invention.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a portable, self-sufficient, and inexpensive pitcher's practicing target and cooperating mound for use by a single performer.
It is particularly an object of the present invention to provide a portable pitcher's practicing target having receptacle means for capturing and retaining thrown balls.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a pitcher's practicing target having means to inhibit thrown balls from rebounding out of the capture target.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an instructive pitcher's mound, in cooperation with the practicing target, such that the pitcher is inspired to remain fully aware of all elements related to the proper pitching techniques.